Mardi Kate
by ZARAelizabeth
Summary: They never knew that when Ziva died she was married. They never knew she had an 11 month old daughter. They never knew the real Ziva. Now they do. TIVA, McABBY and JIBBS. Summery sucks but please read and reveiw! I BEG YOU TO PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Tony watched helplessly as the stray bullet went straight for his wife of 4 years. He tried to warn her but it was too late. The bullet hit her in her heart. She died instantly.

The team didn't know that for 4 years Tony and Ziva had been married. They didn't know that when Ziva took 10 months personal leave that she was having a baby. When she left she was 4 months. They didn't know that they called her Mardi Kate or Mardirico Caitlin. They didn't know that she was just 11 months old. They didn't know that she was motherless. The only person to know all of this was Jenny.

Jenny was babysitting Mardi in her office when she got the call from Gibbs saying that they were coming back 1 agent short. Saying that her best friend Ziva was gone. Was dead without seeing her gorgeous daughter turn 1. Gibbs had asked Jenny if she would tell Abby.

Down in Abby's lab everything seemed different. Something was wrong and she couldn't put a finger on it. When she got the call from the director that she was needed in her office Abby knew that someone was gone. But she didn't know who.

As Abby walked into Jenny's office she could hear crying. Abby looked and saw that Jenny was bending down and picking up a young girl. Jenny turned and noticed Abby standing there. Jenny told her that Ziva had died but didn't answer any of her questions about the baby. She was leaving that for Tony.

As Tony walked out of the elevator he didn't head to his desk. He headed to Jenny's office. Jenny knew they were back and came out to meet Tony. She carried a crying Mardi. Tony took her into her arms and she instantly quietened down. Tony walked back to his desk and ignored the looks he was receiving from everyone. He went to the elevator and Jenny followed. That day Tony went home with his daughter hoping he would wake up the next morning and it would just be a dream

As the funeral approached still no one knew that Tony and Ziva had been married for 4 years. That they had an 11 month old daughter. Still the only one to know was Jenny.

Tony had taken the last few days off. Personal time is what he had told the team. They came to visit and Tony had said he was fine and was heading out. Just so they would leave and he could look after his daughter.

Jenny visited everyday and kept telling Tony to tell the others, as Mardi's first birthday was quickly approaching. She needed to be able to celebrate it.

The morning of the funeral Jenny came over to help Tony with Mardi. He had decided to tell the others today because they would find out anyway. As Jenny, Tony and a sleeping Mardi made their way to the cemetery all Tony could think about was Mardi growing up without a mother.

When they arrived Tony and Jenny meet up with Ziva's other best friends Angela and Kenzi. Kenzi had flown in from LA and Ange had taken time off work. There were a lot more people their then Tony had expected. As Tony made his way to the crowd with Mardi he saw the one person he dreaded seeing. Eli David. Ziva's dad.

Eli walked over to Tony and gave him a quick hug while trying not to wake Mardi. He said that he was sorry this had to happen to Ziva but there was nothing he could do. Eli also asked if Tony would stand with the family of both sides. Tony followed and he meet up with his step-brothers Jarred and Seeley. They gave him so much support.

Gibbs saw Tony head over to the family and noticed the young girl in his arms. She looked like a mini Ziva. She had brown curly hair and olive tanned skin. He knew from then that there had been something going on between them.

Abby looked as Jenny, Kenzi and Ange joined their group. She noticed Tony wasn't with them. She started to look around and saw him sanding in amongst Ziva's family and his own. Abby then saw the baby in his arms. It was the baby that had been in Jenny's office.

McGee looked at the face on Abby and there where she was looking. There he settled his eyes on Tony and the baby in his arms that looked much like Ziva. McGee decided that when this was over he would ask Tony about it.

A/N: I am going to write other chapters in which there is actual dialog. They will posted soon. Please if you like this the review! Please Please Please!

Oh and I don't own any body but Mardi.


	2. Telling Jenny and Abby

Mardi Kate…

Dialog Chapter 2: Telling Jenny and Abby..

"Just put the gun down and no one gets hurt." Gibbs said as there murderer Justin Lang had his gun trained on his senior agent.

"No it won't. I'll go to jail. I'll be there for life!" Justin screamed. And just like that he turned and shot. Tony never got to tell Ziva to watch out. He just watched as she fell to the ground. Without a word and without movement.

The only thing Gibbs could do was pray she was all right. Well that came second after shooting the bastard! He watched the reaction of his senior agent. What he saw was heart breaking. The shock and devastation that was written all over his face. Gibbs walked off and took McGee with him.

He rang Ducky, as he needed him there to take the bodies away.

"NCIS Morgue Dr. Mallard speaking." Ducky replied in a cheery voice. If only he knew what Gibbs was about to tell him.

"Duck, I need you here. We have 2 bodies that need to be autopsied."

"Argh, Jethro my dear boy. 2 you say. I thought there was only 1 suspect." Ducky said puzzled.

"There was. Ziva was shot." After a rather long pause Gibbs spoke up. "I have to go Duck. I have a few calls to make. I'll see you here." Gibbs said before hanging up.

When Gibbs walked back into the room Tony hadn't budged. He was still holding Ziva's limp body and cradling it to his chest. It was then that it struck Gibbs that something had gone on between those 2. Gibbs walked out again this time to ring Jenny.

"Jethro. How may I help you?" Jenny asked.

"Jen, you may want to sit down."

"Who?" was all she could manage.

"Ziva, Jen. It was Ziva. Could you tell Abby for me please?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah sure." Gibbs could already hear the tears coming from Jenny. Jenny called Cynthia and asked her to have Abby come to her office ASAP. Jenny walked over and sat down on the couch. She looked to where a sleeping 11-month-old girl was peacefully sleeping. Not knowing that she would grow up without a mother.

Mardi started to wake. Jenny walked over and picked the little girl up. She brought her close to her heart and held her. She knew that Tony was going to need a lot of support. Especially with Mardi's 1st birthday being just a week away.

Jenny had just sat down on the couch again when there was a knock at the door. Jenny stood and put Mardi down and then called out to come in. She knew it would be Abby.

Abby walked in to the director's office. Ever since Cynthia's phone call she was scared. Why did the director want to see her? Abby knocked on the door and once she had heard Jenny tell her to come in she walked in. However when she did she noticed that Jenny was leaning over a playpen. Abby was surprised but decided to ask questions later.

"Jenny. You wanted to see me." Abby said. It was then that Abby saw her face for the first time. It was wet and tear stained. Her make-up had run and now there were 2 perfect lines of where her tears had been. "Who…" was all Abby could manage to chock out.

Jenny looked at the now screaming Mardi and then to Abby.

"Ziva." Was all Jenny said. Mardi seemed to become quieter hearing her mother's name.

"MOMMY!" She screamed. Jenny picked her up and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh, Mardi. It's okay. Daddy will be here soon. I promise!"

Abby took this as an opportunity to ask.

"Jenny, who is that and why is she in your office?" Abby said demandingly. When Jenny didn't answer Abby started to ask more.

"Who is she? Why is she here? Who's her dad? Jenny… Answer me! Please!" Jenny just looked at her and burst into tears. Her best friend was dead. She was holding her 11-month-old daughter and she couldn't even tell Abby about it.

Abby raced forward and carefully hugged Jenny. She didn't want to hurt Jenny or the baby. They sunk to the ground and stayed like that for about an hour before Jenny decided that Tony would be back soon and stood up. She walked out of her office and down to the bullpen.

Tony walked out of the elevator and the first 2 people he saw were Jenny and his gorgeous 11-month-old daughter who looked so much like Ziva it wasn't funny. He walked up to Jenny and gave her a quick hug. He picked up a crying Mardi and walked back to the elevator. Jenny followed him and he went home. This time without his gorgeous wife of 4 years sitting next to him.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Mardi Kate

Hey all,

Thanks for the lovely reviews! When you review you make me happy and when I am happy I write! So the more reviews I get the more I will write. Also if you have any ideas please put them in a review.

For those reading my Family story I am taking some time off because I need to get some more ideas. Again feel free to tell me some! Anyway that's not the reason for this rather long authors note. A few people said that they didn't get my last chapter. Well it was when Ziva got shot and Abby and Jenny finding out. I am so sorry I didn't say something at the start. From now on I am going to have a little blurb for each chapter. I hope that that makes it easier to read!

Thanks,

Zara Elizabeth

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out.

(The funeral, the truth about Tony, Ziva and little Mardi and Flashbacks of Tony, Ziva and Mardi's life.)

For 2 days now Tony had sat on the window seat in his now rather empty 2 story family house. He had sat there since he had come home from work. He couldn't sleep as every time he closed his eyes he saw her standing there just as beautiful as he remembered. He found it hard to look at his almost 1 year old daughter who was a spitting image of her mother.

Jenny came by everyday after work. She would help Tony with Mardi. She would bath her, feed her and put her down for the night. Every so often she would take the day.

Tony however got worse and worse. Today however was the worse. Ziva's funeral. Tony had gotten a little over 20 minutes sleep because for once Mardi had been the one to wake him up. It was currently 10am and Tony had gotten dressed in his black suit that he had only worn once. The saddest time in his life. That was when Kate had died. After getting up and dressed and trudged slowly to his daughters' room. Before he got there he stopped and looked into the twins' room. Or what should have been the twin's room. Every time he walked past the nursery he had tears well up in his eyes. In 6 months there should have been 2 gorgeous little boys in there. But instead in 6 months it would still be empty.

When Tony walked into Mardi's room he saw those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes looking at him. Mardi was standing hanging on to the railing of her bed. When she saw Tony a smile spread across the little girls lips. She clapped her hands and giggled as Tony picked her up. He walked over to the change table and lay her down. He then walked over to the cupboard and picked out a white and pink dress that Ziva had picked out for her. He walked back over to Mardi and got her dressed. He picked out a pair of pick ballet flats and a pink head band. When she was all dressed he picked her up and walked downstairs. Today was going to be bad and Tony just knew it!

When Tony walked into the church he saw Eli David standing in amongst the family. He walked over to Tony and gave him a small hug.

"I am sorry this happened to you Anthony. I am sorry that Mardirico will have no mother. I truly and sorry Anthony and Mardirico." Eli said before walking back to where he was standing. After talking to Eli, Jenny came up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Tony. She looks gorgeous. Ziva would have loved it." Jenny said with a sad smile.

"Thanks Jen. Ziva loved her in it." Tony replied. While talking to Jenny Tony's sister Addison and 2 of Ziva's best friends came up to see him.

"Hey Tonz. How you been holding up?" Kenzi asked.

"Horribly."

"Come on Tony we have to go. It's about to start." Addison steered her brother over to the rest of their family. When they got there Tony was met by his half brothers Seeley and Jarred and their wives Temperance and Camille and their kids Morgan, Parker, Emily and Tamara, Keely and Justin. He also saw his sister Stella with her boyfriend Michael and his best mate Patrick with his wife Teresa. Addison went and stood with her husband and her 2 kids Ariella or Ella and Millie.

Abby stood with McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Jenny and was joined by Angela and Kenzi. Palmer came later and stood with them as well. Abby noticed that Tony wasn't with them and started to look for him. She saw him standing with his family and with Ziva's father and her Aunt Nettie. She also noticed that the same girl that was in Jenny's office was now in Tony's arms.

"Gibbs, who's that with Tony. I mean not his family but that little girl. She looks a lot like Ziva. But I mean Tony and Ziva would have told us if they had a daughter. Right?" Abby asked.

"Abs, calm down. I don't know who she is ok." Gibbs said sitting down as the minister walked onto the stage and stood beside the casket where Ziva's body now lay.

It was the end of the service and the minister got up again.

"My thoughts go out to Ziva's family and friends as they grieve for her lose. To her husband Anthony or Tony and 11 month-old daughter Mardirico Caitlin or Mardi Kate. To her father Eli and her Aunt Nettie from Israel. To her brothers and sister Seeley, Jarred, Stella, Addison, Ari (dec.) and Tali (dec.) and their families. I ask that everyone here today help Ziva's family and friends in keeping her memory alive for her daughter Mardi. Also helping them to tell her stories and memories of her mother. I ask that you help them get though this and lend them your support. Thank-you."

"Gibbs! Ziva and Tony were married? They had a daughter and none of us knew!" Abby whispered.

"Tonight Abby. Tonight." Was all Gibbs said.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

Team Gibbs was standing on the foot path outside Tony's house. Gibbs was the first person to walk up to the door. He knocked on it.

Inside Tony heard someone knock on the door. He stood up and walked over to the door. He stoped however when he saw here standing there. He looked at her and then at the door. When he looked back she was gone. He sighed heavily and opened the door.

They walked past Tony and into the house.

"YOU MARRIED ZIVA WITHOUT TELLING US!! AND YOU HAD A KID WITH HER!" Abby screamed at him. After she had finished screaming there was another screaming coming from the lounge room. Tony walked off to see what was going on. The team followed.

"Adie, what's wrong?" Tony asked as he picked Mardi up.

"She got scared from the screaming." Mardi had her head berried in Tony's suit jacket. She started to settle down.

"MOMMY!" She screamed. "I 'ant Mommy."

"Hey. Shh Mardi shh. I know you want Mommy but Mommy had to go be an angel." Tony said with tears in his eyes. Mardi stopped crying and Tony went and sat on the couch next to Addison and Stella.

"So Tony. I think it's time." Jenny said.

"Guys don' be mad but yes Ziva and I are married. Well were married for 4 years. And yes we do have a daughter. She turns 1 in 4 days." Tony said before his mind drifted back to the day he found out he was going to be a dad.

FLASHBACK:

"Ziva are you okay sweet cheeks? You've been in there for over an hour now." Tony asked beginning to get scared. Every morning for 3 days she would rush to the bathroom and empty her stomach.

"Tony. Please don't freak out." Ziva said as she emerged from the bathroom holding a white plastic stick. "But I'm pregnant." Ziva finished as she closed her eyes.

"OH MY GOD! ZIVA I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Tony picked her up and swung her around.

"You're not mad?"

"No! It's great news!"

END FLASHBACK.

Tony didn't know what else had been said but the team seemed fine. He guessed it was Jenny. Abby was holding Mardi and playing with her. Gibbs was watching Jenny and Abby and so was Tim.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

ZARA

Oh I don't own anyone but Mardi.


	4. Mardi's 1st Birthday and No Mom

Mardi Kate…

Chapter 4: Mardi's 1st Birthday and No Mom.

Tony woke up to the all to familiar feeling of loneliness. It was 4 days since he buried his wife of 4 years. He could hear the faint sound of someone talking but didn't want to get out of bed to see what was going on. For 3 days now this had been how it had felt. Every time he got up something more reminded him of his beautiful Israeli wife whom he would never see again. The main thing that reminded him constantly of her was his daughter who today would turn 1 without the hugs and kisses from her mom.

He rolled over and looked at the clock. 10am. The team would be arriving soon. He dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He had a shower and got dressed.

He walked down stairs and into the lounge room where his sister Addison and her husband Kevin were sitting watching over Mardi and their 2 girls. Mardi was playing with her white tiger called Bara. It was a gift from Jenny when she went to Dreamworld in Australia.

"Hey gorgeous." He said as bent down to pick her up.

"DADDA!" she screamed back.

"Happy Birthday sweetie."

"Mommy?" she said puzzled.

"Sweetie, mommy had to go live with the angles."

Tony went to the kitchen after placing Mardi down in her playpen. When he got there he burst into tears. Addison followed him and saw that he was upset.

"Do you want to talk about?" She asked softly.

"She doesn't know. She doesn't understand that she has no mom. She doesn't know that she'll never get to play with her. She has no mom Addie. No mom!"

Addison took embraced him in a hug and just held him. They stayed like that for half an hour before both Tony and Addison calmed down and there tears stopped.

"I should get her present. Ziva brought it for her. I'll be back." Tony said before walking away.

The team walked into Tony house and into the lounge where everyone was talking quietly in little groups. Tony was nowhere to be seen.

" Hey guys. Happy Birthday Mardi!" Abby said as she raced over and picked Mardi up. Mardi clapped her hands and took the present Gibbs was holding.

"You are so like your dad when it comes to presents Mardi. Impatient." Gibbs said before shaking his head. Mardi tried to get into the present but she couldn't. Abby and McGee pulled the paper off with her and helped her get into the box. Inside the box were 3 stuffed animals. A panda, a polar bear and a blue soft teddy. Under that there were 2 new DVDs. Snow Buddies and Santa Buddies. The came with one of the dogs each. (Soft toy. Lol just thought I should clear that up for you!)

Gibbs walked over to where Addison, Seeley and Jarred where talking quietly.

"Hey. Where's DiNozzo?" He asked.

"He went to get Mardi's present. He's upstairs."

Gibbs went upstairs and into Tony's room where he was looking at the huge plush horse. Gibbs walked in and put a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Hey Boss. Could you take this down and give it to Mardi and say it's from Ziva. I have to go get my present for her." Gibbs nodded and took the horse down for Mardi.

Tony walked into his cupboard and pulled out the photo frame with the family picture that was taken just a week before Ziva died. He looked at the photo and refrained from crying. He pulled out the last bit of the present. A princess DVD and a princess dress.

Tony walked back down the stairs and into the lounge where Mardi lay looking at the horse. When she saw Tony she stood up and tried to run to him. He stopped her before she could crash into him and gave her the present.

"Mommy, Dada and me." She said as she looked at the photo.

"Yeah princess that's us. Why don't we go hang it in your room?" Mardi nodded her head and took the DVD and Dress of Tony. Gibbs carried Mardi up the stairs and into her room. Tony hung the picture up and took Mardi from Gibbs. He stood there and held her tight as she started to cry. The team and Tony's family left them alone. Tony started to cry as well. He sunk to the ground and kept playing the same thing over and over.

'She doesn't know. She doesn't understand that she has no mom. She doesn't know that she'll never get to play with her. She has no mom Addie. No mom!'

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the other characters. If I did there would be more TIVA and Jenny would not be dead! I own Mardi and this story.


	5. A year ago today and a surprise return

Mardi Kate.

Chapter 5: A year ago today and a surprise return.

A.N: Okay so I know that this will be a shorter chapter but I promise I will make up for it in the next chapter.

It was exactly a year since that cold day in November. A year since Tony lost his wife of 4 years. A year since Mardi lost her mom. A year since Ziva DiNozzo or Ziva David lost her life.

Tony woke up and knew that this day would be hard. He decided that he would take Mardi to the office and have her with him to make it a bit easier. Both Gibbs and Jenny had told him to take the day off but he said that it would be harder to stay at home. Tony walked out of the elevator holding a sleeping Mardi.

"Hey Tony. Aww that's so cute. Do you want me to take her for you?" Abby asked.

"Sure. Thanks Abs. Are Gibbs and Jenny here yet?"

"Yeah. Jenny brought Ashleigh in." (Gibbs and Jenny married not long after Ziva died and they now have a 2 month old daughter called Ashleigh Maree Jennifer Gibbs.)

Tony smiled he remember when Mardi was just 2 months old.

"Thanks. I have to go talk to them about having Mardi here for the day."

"Okay. Well I'll just hang here till you get back. Promise me that you won't go out in the field today please. I don't think I could handle that worry. Please!"

"Don't worry. I have already promised that I wouldn't leave Mardi so I won't be going out in the field today. I promise!" Tony said before walking off to talk to Jenny and Gibbs.

Tony walked into Jenny's office. He saw Gibbs standing at the window holding Ash.

"Hey Boss."

"DiNozzo. How's things?"

"Yeah alright. Oh Yeah I'm coming tonight. We both are."

Jenny smiled. She was sitting at the table in her office talking to someone that Tony hadn't seen.

"Hi Tony." The voice said.

"How? ...you're dead!"

Cliffy! I can tell you that it may not be who you think it is! Anyway I need 5 reviews before I'll update again. Thanks Zara.

Oh I don't own anything but the story line and Mardi.


	6. Never Ever Leave Me Again!

Mardi Kate

Chapter 6. Never Ever Leave Me Again!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TV shows mentioned in this story. I do however own Mardi Kate and this story line.

Tony stared in disbelief as he looked at the woman standing in front of him. It was really her. She wasn't dead like she had lead them to believe. He pinched himself just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

When he felt the pain of the pinch he knew he wasn't dreaming. He didn't say a word but just went and hugged her. He held her because he thought he would loose her again. He didn't want to let go.

"Tony, you have to let go. I can't breathe!" Tony loosened his grip but still did not let go of her.

"I am never ever letting you go ever again! I promise you that!" Gibbs and Jenny were smiling. For once in what felt like a lifetime, Tony DiNozzo was smiling because he had what he wanted. His wife back.

Abby was sitting in Tony's chair waiting for the signal. Early that morning they had found out that Ziva was alive. The went to her and she came back with them. Abby could remember what happened.

_Flashback:_

"_Gibbs I have a location on that number you wanted me to trace. It's not far from here. 123 Coota Drive. Isn't that an NCIS safe house?" Abby asked Gibbs._

"_Yeah. Thanks Abs." He gave her a Caf Pow before turning and going to leave._

"_Gibbs why did I have to run that number?"_

"_Abby you need to keep this a secret. Jenny has been calling this number a lot lately. Her cell rang this morning and I answered it. It was Ziva. She's alive Abs. Alive!"_

_Still a flashback:_

_Abby got out of the car and followed Gibbs to the house. She was nervous. What if Ziva had changed? What if she wasn't loving and caring friend she remembered her as? What if she had moved on? Would she do that to Tony and Mardi?_

_Gibbs knocked on the door and Jenny came to answer it._

"_Jethro, Abby what are you guys doing here?"_

"_We came to see Ziva." Abby said the words before she could stop herself. Ziva walked to the door after hearing what Abby had said._

"_How did you know?" Ziva asked._

"_I asked her to trace a call that I got this morning on Jenny's phone. And Jen before you get mad you were in the shower plus Ziva hung up when she heard my voice. I knew it had to be Ziva. I got Abby to trace it and we ended up here." Ziva couldn't hide the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. She hugged Gibbs and the hugged Abby extra tight._

"_I missed you guys so much! Please, please forgive me."_

"_Ziva I could never hate you! I am just glad your okay. Are you going to come back and see Tony and Mardi?" Abby asked wondering if she would._

"_I am going to see them today actually. I have news to tell Tony. I hope he doesn't hate me though."_

"_Trust me Ziver, he could never hate you! The way he's acted for the last year. He won't even look at the new agent. And this is the 5__th__ one we have gone through in 4 months. He, McGee and Abby always have a way to get rid of them." He said looking at Abby. Abby just let out a small chuckle. _

_End Flashbacks_

So now Abby couldn't wait for Gibbs to walkout of the office and then back in. Soon after Gibbs did exactly that. He walked out if the office and then back in. Abby stood up and brought Mardi up to Jenny's office.

"Hey Mardi look who it is." Abby said.

"MOMMY!" Mardi screamed as she tried to get out of Abby's hold. Abby put her down and she ran to her mom.

"Hey sweetie." Mardi hugged her mom and kept trying to snuggle closer to her.

"You knew!" Tony practically screamed at Abby.

"Tony the only 2 people before today who were meant to know was Ducky and myself. Jethro and Abby found out today. A little before now." Jenny said calmly.

"Oh. So Ziva how are you not dead? Cous I mean I watched that bullet hit you. I tried to stop the bleeding but you were already gone. And the twins what about them?

"Tony I had a vest on. It was a set up. Your old teammate and partner was the one who was working with my father to try and kill me. She has been taken care of and so has my father. And you mean these two." Ziva said standing up revealing 2 babies.

"I think we will need to make another nursery. This is Ava Voulette Isabella DiNozzo and this is Luca Anthony Ryan DiNozzo. They have turned just 5 months."

"Aww! They are so cute! We can help paint the nursery!" Abby said excitedly. When no one was watching her she let her hand drop to her own stomach. She smiled as she remembered the amazing night that she had conceived this baby still growing inside her.

_Flashback: Abby knocked on Tim's door and waited for him to answer. She was just hoping he wouldn't be with some other woman. She prayed he wasn't. After about a minute of debating wether or not to turn around and leave him be, he answered the door. _

_"Hey Abs. what's up?" he asked with a small smile on his lips. He always loved it when Abby made house calls. Ever since he and Abby broke up he had always wanted to get back together. _

_"Timmy, I have thought a lot about us and I want to give it another try." _

_"Abs, thank-you! I really think we can workout this time! Come here!" McGee said and held his arms out only to be embraced in a bone-crushing hug. That night McGee and Abby made love!! _

_End flashback._

* * *

"Wait you said Tony's old partner. Kate? Kate tried to kill you? Why?" Abby asked shocked that her x-best friend would try to kill her new one.

"She wanted Tony to herself. She didn't know about Mardi though so that's good." Ziva replied.

"How was she taken care of?" Abby almost whispered.

"She's in interrogation now. Would you like to see her?" Ziva asked. Abby nodded her head and the team set off towards interrogation. When they arrived all bar Abby walked into the observation room. Abby walked into the interrogation room. Kate heard the door open and thinking it was Gibbs sat down.

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR!" Abby screamed at her. Hearing Abby's voice made her look up. Kate saw the anger in Abby's eyes.

"Abby!" Kate stood up and went to hug her.

"NO! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME! YOU TRIED TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND! AND WHY? TO BE WITH TONY? WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU, TONY LOVES ZIVA AND ZIVA LOVES TONY. THEY ARE HAPPY TOGETHER!" Abby screamed before breaking down in tears. Tony and Gibbs walked in to the room with Abby. Tony walked over to Abby and Gibbs walked over to Kate.

* * *

TONY AND ABBY….

"Hey Abby. It's okay. It's fine. I'm here come on lets get you out of here." Tony stood up with Abby in his arms. Together they walked into the observation room. Abby walked straight for McGee.

GIBBS AND KATE…

"Sit Down!"

"Gibbs why am I here?"

"You tried to kill an NCIS Special Agent! That's why!"

"Gibbs I was drugged by Mossad Director David. He told me that he would kill me if I didn't!" Tony burst through the door.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Tony screamed. "ALL THOSE FRICKEN TIMES I RISKED MY LIFE FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? YOU TRY TO KILL MY WIFE!"

"DiNozzo GET OUT!" Gibbs barked at his senior field agent who was currently acting like a 3 year old.

"NO! I'M NOT DONE YET!"

"ZIVA! Come and get your husband!" Gibbs said. Ziva walked in and tried to pull him away.

"Come on Tony. Let Gibbs do what he has to do." Tony turned to Ziva and took her in his arms and cried. Kate looked at Ziva. She had tears in her eyes.

"Please, never ever leave me again!" Tony said.

"I promise I won't leave any of you again. I Promise!" Ziva said before falling to the ground holding onto Tony. Gibbs walked over and whispered something in her ear. Gibbs then turned and walked back over to Kate and told her to follow him.

* * *

A/N: OMG you guys are awesome at reviewing! I love you all!


	7. Nursery Fun

Mardi Kate.

Chapter 7. Nursery Fun.

Mardirico Caitlin Talia DiNozzo, Ava Voulette Isabella DiNozzo and Luca Anthony Ryan DiNozzo are Tony and Ziva's kids.

Ashleigh Maree Jennifer Gibbs is Jethro and Jenny's daughter.

Kate followed Gibbs to the bullpen where she soon became face to face with Mardi. Mardi looked up at her and then started to cry. Tony walked over to where Mardi stood.

"Hey princess. What's wrong?" Tony asked kissing the top of her head. Mardi cuddled into Tony's chest.

"Mommy" said whispered quietly.

"She's here Mardi. She's here." Tony said before handing Mardi to Ziva. Mardi looked up at Ziva and then cuddled into her before falling asleep.

"Um who is that?" Kate asked pointing at Mardi. Abby stepped forward and looked at Mardi then at Kate.

"That Kate is Mardi or Mardirico Caitlin. You know she was named after you? Well now I bet that they wished they didn't. She was named in you're memory. I know I wish she wasn't named after you now." Abby said before McGee grabbed her and pulled her back to him. Ava started to cry and Tony turned to where Ducky was sitting hold her. Tony picked her up and smiled as he rocked her back to sleep. Ziva smiled. Tony was finally holding his new daughter for the first time since she was born.

"Who's that?" Kate asked pointing to Ava.

"Ava Voulette Isabella DiNozzo." Tony said proudly remembering the name of his daughter. "And this," he said pointing to the baby now in Gibbs arms "is Luca Anthony Ryan DiNozzo. Both are 5 months old. God Ziva they look like you!" Tony said walking over to where Gibbs was standing with Luca and where Ziva was standing with a sleeping Mardi. For once they were the big happy family that everyone could remember.

It was 3 months since Ziva had come back and today was the day they were painting the nursery. Tony and Ziva did you know what the night Ziva was back.

It was 10 o'clock in the DiNozzo household. Soon the team would be arriving to help shift and paint rooms. The DiNozzo household was 2 stories and was very spacious. It had 6 rooms. 4 of which were now taken. They had an office, kitchen, lounge room, play room, library, piano room, movie room and a weapons room that was always locked for the safety of the kids. It also had 2 bathrooms. They had a massive backyard with a pool and a massive oak tree in which Tony had made a tree house for Mardi and for Ava and Luca for when they were older. Ziva and Tony both loved the house and didn't plan to move out anytime soon.

There was a knock at the door and Mardi wanted to answer it. She tried to reach the door handle but couldn't because she was too small. She started to cry and stamp her feet on the ground. Ziva walked to the door to see her 2 year old daughter chucking a tantrum.

"Mardi! Calm down!" Ziva said picking her up. Ziva opened the door and there stood the whole team. Ducky and Jimmy included. They had all heard the crying and the stamping.

"Sorry about Mardi. She isn't in a very good mood." Ziva said looking at Mardi.

"Oh so that was who that was." McGee said. "Abby was worried it was Kate back."

"No. She has been grumpy since she got up this morning. We are hoping that she will be in a better mood now because you are all here."

"Mardi hey look what I got for your new room." Abby said holding out a fairy teddy. Mardi took the teddy off Abby and squealed in delight.

"Mardi what do you say?" Ziva asked Mardi.

"Ank ooo" Mardi said to Abby before reaching out to give her a hug. Abby took Mardi off Ziva. It was then that a wave of nauseous hit Ziva and she ran to the bathroom and was violently sick. Tony saw Ziva run ran after her. He held her hair back and rubbed circles on her back.

"Tony, I think I am pregnant." Ziva said before throwing up again. Tony smiled at the thought of more kids with Ziva. He then thought about seeing Ziva pregnant.

"Stop imagining me pregnant and naked Tony!" Ziva said before she was sick again. After about 15 minutes of throwing up on and off Tony and Ziva walked out.

"Oh my gosh Ziva are you okay? We come back another day when you feel better." Abby said looking at her friend.

"No, no it's fine. I think I will just go have a lie down. You can wake me when you're done." Ziva said before walking up the stairs and into her room. Everyone looked at Tony.

"Is she okay DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked looking at Tony.

"If she doesn't get better I am taking her to the doctors. I promise!" Tony said. "Now let's get to work. Jenny you can check on Ziva and look after the kids. They are in mine and Ziva's room. Everything has been packed up and is in the spare rooms with their name on it. Abby you and Ducky are in charge of Mardi's room. The paint is already there. NO BLACK! Gibbs you and I are in charge of Ava's room and McGee and Palmer you are doing Luca's. I will check how it's going every now and then. Okay let's get to work!" Tony said and everyone went in the direction of the room they were painting.

Jenny walked into Tony and Ziva's room to see Ziva in their bathroom being sick again. Jenny walked in and held her hair back.

"Zee, what's wrong? How sick are you?" Jenny said concerned for her friends' health.

"Jen you can't tell anyone this. Please promise me!"

"I promise Ziva I just want to know that you are okay." Jen said.

"I think I am pregnant again."

"Congratulations Ziva! That's good news!" Jenny said with a massive smile. "Well you can't tell anyone this either but I am pregnant as well!"

"Congratulations yourself! Does Gibbs know?" Ziva asked.

"Yes. Does Tony?"

"Yes. I think I need some sleep. Sorry I don't mean to be a pain but I am so tired." Jenny nodded her head and let Ziva walk over to her bed.

"Tony sent me in here to watch over you and the kids." Jenny told her. It didn't matter because she had already fallen asleep.

About 2 hours later Tony came to check on Ziva. She was sleeping. He walked over to Jenny.

"How's she been?" Tony asked Jenny.

"She was sick again and then told me and went to sleep and yeah that's it. Oh Congratulations Tony." Jenny said.

"Thanks. She was sick again?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok. That's not bad right? God I can't remember. With Mardi she didn't get morning sickness till she was like 6 months. I don't know about the twins though. Jen?"

"It's okay Tony. It's normal. You can calm down now!" Jenny said almost laughing at Tony. "I am glad she is back. You care for her so much."

"It was so hard thinking she was dead. I struggled everyday to get out of bed Jen. It hurt me to look at Mardi because she looks so much like Ziva. There were times I thought about giving up Jen. I couldn't do it. I really don't want to loose her again." Tony said with a tear in his eye. Little did he know that Ziva had woken up and heard the whole thing.

"Tony, I am so sorry for what I put you through. I am so sorry!" Ziva said before bursting into tears. Tony walked over to her and gave her a massive hug. He lay down with her and they both fell asleep.

After half an hour of Tony being gone Gibbs decided to go look for him. He walked into Tony and Ziva's room and saw Ziva and Tony both asleep. Tony had his arms wrapped around Ziva's stomach protectively. It reminded him of the way Jenny and he slept now that Jenny was pregnant again. That's when it clicked in his brain. Gibbs walked over and head slapped both his agents waking them up.

"Oww Gibbs!" Tony complained. "What was that for?" He asked.

"That was for knocking up one of my best agents DiNozzo! And that Ziva is for going on desk duty from now on. Damn it I just got you back!" Gibbs said." Oh by the way we are done." Gibbs said walking out the door. Jenny looked at Tony and Ziva and shook her head.

Ziva and Tony got up and walked out into the hallway. Abby grabbed Ziva's hand and then grabbed Mardi and walked towards Mardi's room. Abby opened the door revealing a pink room. On one side there were white cupboards. In the middle of the room was Mardi's new bed. It was white and had railing so Mardi wouldn't fall out during the night. Next to her bed there were pink bed side tables. On one of the bedside tables there was a photo Abby had developed of when Ziva had come back. Tony had his arms around both Ziva and Mardi. In the corner of Mardi's room there was a desk. Beside the desk was the photo Tony had got her for her 1st birthday. In the middle of the floor was a whole heap of new toys from everyone there. Ziva was over joyed.

They walked into Ava's room next. It was painted a light purple. It had her crib in one corner that Gibbs had made. On the side of it, it had her full name carved into the side. _Ava Voulette Isabella DiNozzo._ Ziva looked at Gibbs and he smiled. Next to the crib was a change table. It was white with a purple blanket on the top. In the other corner was a cupboard with Ava's entire old clothes and some new ones Abby and Jenny had picked out for her. There were soft toys everywhere. There where photo's of the team, of her and Luca when they where born. Of the family (Tony, Ziva, Mardi, Luca and Ava.) Ziva was again over joyed by what they had done.

They then walked into Luca's room. It was painted baby blue. He also had a crib made by Gibbs with his name calved in it_ Luca Anthony Ryan DiNozzo_. He had a change table next to his crib. It was blue with a white blanket. In his cupboard he also had his entire old clothes and some new ones Abby and Jenny had picked out for him. He had a shelf on one of his walls with soft toys on it. He also had the same photo's Ava had. Ziva was so happy that she was lost for words.

A/N thank-you for putting up with me and my slow updates. I am going away for a few weeks and don't know if we can get internet access so I may not be able to update. Sorry if I can't.

Merry Christmas and A safe and Happy New Year! ZARA!


	8. the end

Mardi Kate.

Chapter 8: A Sad Christmas Holiday.

So this is going to be like a month or 2 after the last chapter. Ziva is starting to show. So is Jenny. They are the only ones to know about each others pregnancies beside their men. Abby is showing but she has told everyone. She is 5 months pregnant and Jenny and Ziva are 4. On with the story…

A 4 month pregnant Ziva lay on the couch asleep with Mardi also asleep. Ever since she was back she spent a lot more time with Mardi. It was the same with Tony. He spent more time with the twins.

Tony walked down the stairs carrying both Ava and Luca. He put them in their playpen. He looked at his wife and daughter lying on the couch sleeping. He was glad to have Ziva back. Tony then looked at the clock. 10 past 6 the team was coming around now to celebrate Christmas with them. He decided not to wake Ziva when he heard a car pull in the drive he walked to the front door and opened it so they wouldn't have to knock.

"Hey guys. Merry Christmas. Please keep the noise down cous there is a very tired and grumpy 2 year old asleep on a very exhausted ninja who is also asleep. So please don't wake them." Tony said looking at Abby.

"Aww but Tony," Abby was about to protest.

"No Abby. Not today." Gibbs said looking over the back of the couch to see both Mardi and Ziva sleeping peacefully. Ziva was sick and he didn't know why. All he knew was she was sick Tony was staying home to look after her and the kids and that Jenny kept giving them days off. "DiNozzo we need to talk. Now." Gibbs said leading Tony towards the kitchen.

"Boss what is this about?" Tony asked already knowing it was about Ziva.

"DiNozzo what's wrong with her?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't say boss. I promised her I wouldn't. You'll have to talk to her. When she wakes up. When Gibbs. Not now. When."

"Is it life threatening?" Gibbs asked. "Just tell me that. Will I loose her?" Tony sighed. He didn't know what to say. Did he tell him the truth or leave it for Ziva to tell. After much consideration Tony had decided he was going to tell Gibbs the truth.

"I don't know Gibbs. I don't think so but I don't know. I hope not though. I don't think I will survive if I loose her again. Come to think of it, I would have to be strong for the kids." Tony said before Gibbs head slapped him.

"Thanks boss. I need that." Tony said walking out onto the patio to where everybody else was sitting.

"So presents…Tony when can we wake Ziva up?" Abby asked impatiently.

"I'll wake they both now." Tony said walking inside and then a few minutes later emerging with Ziva and a still sleeping Mardi. Ziva smiled when she saw Abby's face.

"Before we do presents Tony and I have some news. I'm pregnant." Ziva said watching the smiles on everyone's faces spread. Jenny looked at Gibbs and then stood up.

"I am also pregnant." Jenny said looking at Gibbs.

"Aww we are all going to have kids around the same age!" Abby yelled excitedly.

The end!!

Sorry for the short chap I have writers block and am currently working on another story..


End file.
